Learn or Loose It All
by unnamed and unimportant
Summary: Sob stories suck. I'll admit it. This isn't a sob story. This is about Zelda, a girl who believed she knew her past. Zelda may just loose her life because she's a Gryffindor, with an unlikely best friend. So, why doesn't she believe in her impact on people? How is can a know-it-all learn to be wrong, about herself? Ask Zelda. She has all the answers. STORY NAME MAY CHANGE!
1. I Trusted You!

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Mia is in Ginny's year. **

**Zelda is in Harry's year. **

**Alex, Max, and Felix are in the same year as the Weasley twins.**

**Zoë is Charlie's age.**

* * *

Mia throws her clothes into her trunk.

"Well, you aren't going to be able to find anything in that!" Zoë laughs, standing in the doorway.

"I forgot to pack last night, and we're still in America!" Mia panics, continuing to throw her belongings in the trunk.

Zoë points her wand at the clothes and books on the floor (and partially in the trunk). The objects neaten themselves up and put themselves in the trunk.

"Did you help Zelda?" Mia asks, but Zoë just walks away.

No one really likes Zelda much. She wasn't mean, far from it. She was smart, definitely should've been a Ravenclaw. There was no explanation. Just no one ever liked Zelda, except a fellow pureblood from Britain. The most popular girl, Julia, would tell everyone that Zelda's a freak, but never call Mia a freak, even though she clearly was. Yet, every year, Zelda was forced to go to Julia's end of summer slumber party. The girls would dye Zelda's hair different colors and at the most recent one, they played a nasty prank that put Zelda in glasses for a year and a half. Not even magic could fix it. As a result of all this, Zelda was pretty quiet and very brave.

Alex, Max, and Felix come running by, yelling, "LET'S GOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Time skip- Sorting- Time skip**

"Green, Mia!" Professor McGonagall calls.

_Hmmmm... much like your siblings, your smart, but not really creative. Ravenclaw's out. You aren't noble enough to be a Gryffindor. You aren't loyal to your sister, so no Hufflepuff._

_'You don't know what she's like!' _Mia tells the Sorting Hat.

_Except that I do. She's "Dumbledore's pet."_

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yells.

Zelda Green looks up from her place at the Gryffindor table with surprise. Her brothers do the same from the Hufflepuff table.

Zelda looks back down at her book, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Zelda cheers loudly for her friend's little sister.

"Zelda!" a brunette girl calls down the table. "Have you seen Harry or Ron?"

"I saw them from the train. They were in a flying car. Harry almost fell out but I helped him back in from the train. They're probably getting in trouble," Zelda answers, with a slight laugh.

Dumbledore gives his speech.

"Look, it's Harry and Ron!" Zelda yelps, motioning to the two boys that were sitting down next to the two girls- Ron across from Hermione and Harry across from Zelda.

Harry gives Zelda a hug.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Hermione asks her best friend.

"Julia," is all Zelda says.

"That AWFUL muggle girl named Julia?" Hermione shrieks.

Hermione sees a little Slytherin first year with dirty blond hair looking over at them.

"Mia, stop staring..." Zelda mumbles.

A few other Slytherins follow the first year's gaze.

Vincent Goyle looks over at Zelda with a smirk. He raises his wand and opens his mouth, a hex on his tongue, but Malfoy hisses, "Put down you wand, you idiot!"

"Why?" he complains.

"It's _Dumbledore's pet_!" Malfoy says loudly, shooting Zelda an apologetic look.

Unfortunately, that look did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"What was that?" Harry exclaims.

"Nothing," Zelda answers, slightly angrily, but acting oblivious.

Harry and Ron's eyes are both on Zelda and Hermione as Draco Malfoy mouthes to Zelda, _"Usual place?"_

Zelda nods ever so slightly, so it looks like she's paying attention to the boys.

Hermione looks at Zelda with a warning look.

"You know, Zelda, I think I see Percy gathering the first years. Shall we all go?" Hermione says, a tone that orders everyone to agree.

"Yep!" Ron yelps.

Zelda grabs Harry's arm and jokes, "Help! She's going to go all mom on me!"

Harry laughs and shakes her off. "I don't want her coming after me, too!"

Zelda hides behind Ron, who jumps out of the way.

"Wimps!" she giggles.

She hides behind Fred, then George, her favorite Weasley twins- not that there are any other Weasley twins.

"Zelda! Stop it!" Hermione laughs, pulling the girl up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Do we have to talk about this, again?" Zelda asks, sitting on her bed.

"Yes," Hermione answers, ignoring Zelda's groan. "You aren't going to meet with him again, are you?"

"Of course, I am!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Slytherin. With the last name Malfoy. Harry -one of your best friends- and Malfoy are ENEMIES!"

"So, he and I have been really close friends since we were two. I never get to see anyone else over breaks. Remember?"

"Fine! I'm telling Harry if there's another meeting, though. And I actually will!"

"HERMIONE! YOU CAN'T!"

"I have to, Zelda."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Zelda doesn't answer.

She leaves.

Hermione runs after her.

Harry and Ron sit in the common room, watching as Zelda leaves the common room, wiping tears from her eyes as she yells, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Mia watches as Draco Malfoy, a boy she personally despises, orders his minions to stay in the common room while he's out.

They don't pay attention.

Malfoy rolls his eyes and walks out of the common room.

He turns down the hall, before sprinting to the lake. By the beech tree, he sees Zelda. Her head was resting on her knees. She was clearly crying.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore, Dray."

"W-why not, Zel?"

"Hermione's going to tell him."

"She didn't any other time."

"But she said she would actually do it this time."

"Please, we'll be better about it."

"Draco, no. If someone finds out, Harry will be the first to know and I don't want anything happening to either of you."

"I'm not scared of him! Nor will I ever hurt him!"

"Draco, maybe."

"ZELDA! I TRUSTED YOU!"

* * *

**Uh-oh. **

**Ay! Thank for reading! **

**Zelda's name changed a few times, so I apologize if it says Chloe or Hazel anywhere. Though, they may come later as OCs. **

**See ya when I see ya!**

**~Llamady~**


	2. The End of Friends

**Hullo. No reviewers, no followers, no favoriters. That's okay. There was a name change. So yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

**Clothes are always on Polyvore. There's a part of a link below. **

* * *

_"Draco, no. If someone finds out, Harry will be the first to know and I don't want anything happening to either of you."_

_"I'm not scared of him! Nor will I ever hurt him!"_

_"Draco, maybe."_

_"ZELDA! I TRUSTED YOU!"_

* * *

"ZELDA! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Zelda's head snaps toward the voice.

None other than Harry Potter stands there, Ron Weasley standing beside him, fuming. Hermione stands behind them, apologetic.

"Harry, I can explain," Zelda says, stumbling as she tries to stand on her feet.

"Can you?" Ron asks.

Hermione says nothing.

"How did you find out?" Zelda questions.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Harry answers.

Zelda inquires, "Harry, how mad are you?"

Harry and Ron don't answer. They leave. Hermione follows, shooting a look at Zelda answering her question.

_Don't bother anymore, _Hermione mouths.

Draco hugs her. She pushes him off.

"I'm sorry, but not now."

"Not not, not last year, not over the summer. When, Zelda Grace? When will I be able to hug you?" he asks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yells. "DRACO! IT'S REALLY NOT A GOOD TIME!"

"FINE, THEN!" he shouts back.

"FINE!"

Draco storms off.

Zelda falls to the ground, into tears.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you up," says a familiar male voice, but rather than being snarky and mean, it was kind and reassuring.

"Professor, why are you being nice to me? I'm a Gryffindor. I'm friends with Harry Potter."

"You're my daughter, dearie."

Zelda looks up at the Professor.

"I am?"

"Biologically. You look so much like your mother. Except your eyes. You have my mother's eyes. But you got my intelligence, and apparently, social skills," the Professor says, winking at her.

Zelda laughs.

"That's why I don't look at all like Mia, or Zoe, or the triplets."

"Or adoptive parents."

"True, true."

"Let's go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Acutally, Professor. I'm rather exhausted."

"Alright, Ms. Green."

The Professor and Zelda walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zelda."

Zelda goes into the common room, races past her former friends, and into her dormitory.

"Night, Zelda!" giggles Lavender.

"Night, Lavender!" Zelda says back, for the first time, well, ever.

"Hey, Zelda. You should hang out with us some time!" Parvati tells her.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Everyday, on Zelda's way to every class, she walked with Parvati and Lavender.

"Care to join us for the Quidditch try-outs, Zellie? We watch every year!" Lavender tells her.

"Well, Lav, I fancy trying out!" she says, her American accent resulting in her sounding absolutely ridiculous.

"Really?" Parvati asks.

"Yep, Vaddi," Zelda answers.

"Supes cools," Lavender tells her, using a term that Zelda had once used to mock the girls at her muggle school.

The three girls burst into laughter.

After classes, Zelda and her two friends hurry to the common room. Zelda changes out of her robes and into work-out clothes. **(****cgi/set?id=147146357) **

"Oh, cute!" Parvati squeals, making the girls all laugh.

Hermione walks into the room.

"Hi, Zelda!" she chirps.

"Hullo," Zelda answers.

"Zellie, come on! We're going to be late!" Lavender calls into her room.

"I'm coming, Lav!"

"Zelda, can I talk to when you get the chance?"

"Sure!" Zelda answers, running out of the room.

* * *

"Whoa, what did you say your name was?" Oliver Wood says to Zelda after her try-out.

"Zelda Green," Zelda answers.

"You're an amazing Chaser. Katie doesn't want to play Quidditch anymore. Will you play for us?"

"She talks to the Slytherins! Her best friend is a Slytherin!" Harry yells.

"Actually, the first night at Hogwarts, I lost the only four classmates of mine that had ever liked me. Now, I have new people who like me, no matter what: two Gryffindor girls in my dormitory. Speak only what you know for sure, Harry Potter," Zelda answers. She turns to Oliver. "I would love to play on the Gryffindor team!"

Harry looks at her, shocked. She wasn't friends with Malfoy anymore, Hermione, Ron, or him? She was friends with only Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown?

"Great! I'll see you at practice, a week from tomorrow."

"Got it!" she says with a smile.

Oliver smiles at her and Harry offers to walk her back to the common room.

The twins laugh and Harry yells for them to shut up.

"Not now, Harry. Vaddie, Lav, and I have something to do. Maybe after a game, sometime."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I wouldn't. I'm kinda unpredictable," Zelda tells him with a wink.

* * *

"Zelda!"

"Hey... Cedric?" Zelda guesses.

"Yep," he laughs. "I'm a fifth year, but I've seen you around and I wanted to know if you would help me with my Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said that you were going into seventh year Transfiguration, next year."

Zelda laughs, "True. Sure! I'll help ya out!"

"Thanks, Zelda!"

"No problem, Cedric!"

"You're cool, Zelda."

"Thanks. Just owl me when you need my help."

"Sure," Cedric says with a nod.

Zelda turns and runs to catch up with Parvati and Lavender. They're standing just behind the corner.

"Ooh!" Lavender squeals.

Zelda groans, clearly joking.

* * *

_Zelda,_

_I know it's barely been two days, but I'm struggling already! Is there anyway you can help me tomorrow and Thursday in the library? I have test on Friday! I'm so going to fail. Please!_

_If you can, thank you! _

_From,_

_Cedric_

* * *

_Cedric, _

_I can help both days. I have Quidditch Practice 'til seven. I'll meet you at seven thirty. Both days. I have to shower, Oliver is an intense Captain! _

_No problem._

_No need to be so formal! _

_Peace out, _

_Zelda _

* * *

**Hello! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Guesses at who the Professor was? **

**~Llamady~**


	3. AN

**Hey, everyone.**

**I haven't been on here in a while, so all of my chapters were deleted.**

**I'm working on rereading and updating. **

**Sorry, guys!**

**Thank you for your patience and loyalty. **

**Love,**

**Llamady**

**(formerly known as Ravenclaw-or-Gryffindor)**


End file.
